


The Book

by leshracdota



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: AU. Evil Queen | Regina Mills - freeform, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leshracdota/pseuds/leshracdota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A trapped inside a book and doesn't know how to get out of it and quickly falls in love with the reader/buyer of the book (Person B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

Regina was at a bookstore trying to select a book to buy. She bought a book that looks really old. She doesn’t know what possessed her to buy that book but it really looks interesting. She went home excitedly for some unknown explanation. At first glance of the book it may appear as ordinary but there's something so special and intriguing about this book that caught her attention. Upon arriving home she immediately plopped down on the couch and inhale excitedly as she opens the book gently. When she open the book she saw that the first page was blank so she turned the page again but was dumbfounded when it was blank again. She flipped the pages fast, scanning thru it then sighed in disappointment and closed the book. "Great, my money was just wasted on a blank book?!" she put it down on the table and just did her chores to distract herself from being so disappointed. Time passed by and she was about to go to bed when she think she saw the book some sort of glow? She comes closer to it and open the book again. Her eyes went wide open her jaw dropped. As she stares at a beautiful woman staring back at her she blinked a couple of times noticing that the words “Hi” was written on top of the woman’s picture on the page. In terror she was about to close the book but the words “Hi” changed quickly to "Don’t! Please don’t close the book! Please don’t be scared please”, Regina was still shocked, and much likely more intrigued than ever when she bought this book.


	2. Idiot inside the book

Regina turned the pages of the book but the same image of the woman was still there but her expression was quickly becoming annoyed. The words on the book quickly changed to 

“Hey! Stop turning the pages”.

“Wha- Ho- How??” Regina stammered.

“I guess you can say I was trapped here but I don’t know how and when. All I remember was that I was reading some super old book at the library when something bright shinned when I turned the paged and the next thing I know I saw you almost closing this book I’m in. I don’t know if I’m going to die if you close this book so I won’t risk it. So please don’t close the book.”  
The woman said. 

“Well I guess I could do that. By the way do you have any name dear? As I could not always call you ‘The Idiot who got stuck in the book” Regina said as she was getting up the couch still holding the book in her hands. She was going to call her best friend Kathryn so that she can babysit her son while figuring out if the book and the woman in it would not be able to harm them in anyway. 

“It’s Swan, Emma Swan. Um Miss..” The image sat down on a chair that magically appeared on the paper.

“Regina Mills” She replied. Putting the book down on the counter she reached for the phone and pressed 4 for speed dialing. 

“You have reached Kathryn Midas” answered a soft voice.

“Kathryn, Hi, How are you” Regina said on the other line.

“I’m good, do you need something since you only start a conversation that way when you want me to do you a favor as soon as possible” Kathryn replied. 

“Would it be a bother if Henry stays with you for a while about a week or so? I have an emergency to take care of that can’t be postponed. I’m sorry if it’s so sudden.” Regina’s voice sounding so pleading that Kathryn can almost imagine her pouting.

“Fine I can take Henry later. Will 6pm do?” Kathryn sighed as she agreed even though she’s excited to have her Godchild with her.  
“Yes that would do. Thank you so much Kathryn. I owe you, maybe when you and Fredrick have your own I could take him/her so that you guess could do the deed again” Regina teasingly said the last part to Kathryn. 

“Hahaha, We’ll see Regina we’ll see” Kathryn said as she ends the call. 

Regina smiles as the call ended and glanced at the book again and there’s a new words written on it again. 

“So you have a kid?” It says.

“Yes Ms. Swan, he’s 8 months old and named Henry after my Father.” Regina said contemplating if she had given more information than she should to this woman. 

The woman, the chair and the words started to fade. Regina stared at the blank page again blinked thinking maybe she has just imagined it all. She didn’t close the book she just left it on the counter and continued with her chores before Kathryn arrives to get Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 still on going with co-author - https://www.wattpad.com/user/DevilishGal -


	3. Missing Kid

Regina was scrubbing the dishes so hard trying to forget the image of the woman from the book. The book in question is still open by the counter still no image appearing on its pages. She keeps on glancing at every second as she finished washing the dishes and disposing it on the dishwasher. 

“Was that really real? Did that woman just appeared and faded into thin air? Maybe I’m just going crazy. After all I’ve been focusing too hard at work.” Regina said to herself as she approached the book but then suddenly the house doorbell sounded indicating that someone was at the door.

She open the door and Kathryn was there, an hour earlier from the time they agreed on. 

"I have to do a little grocery shopping and thought to bring henry with me" Kathryn said as she pass thru Regina and entered the house. 

"Yeah sure. That is a nice idea. Henry is all set anyway. Wait here" she gestured her friend to sit on the couch as she went upstairs. She tried to clear her thoughts away from that book for the mean time. She smiled and open the door to her baby's room but was utterly shocked and terrified to see the crib empty. She frantically searched everywhere. 

"He-Henry! HENRY? Where are you, baby" she checked under the crib and so on as tears starts to fell on her cheeks. She wiped it away and run out to the hallway checking each room and corner.

"Henry!! Henry! Oh no. where are you?" just then Kathryn obviously heard her and went up. "Hey, what's wrong?" she tries to talk to Regina who is still not in herself she grabbed her hand to stop her from making another step. 

"Regina what’s wrong?" "Henry is missing! I've checked everywhere and he's gone. I don’t know where he is" Kathryn hugged her. "Hey, we'll search for him ok? Don’t panic. He’s a baby he can’t get away that much? He probably is hiding or something. We’ll find him" she dragged her friend and they began searching everywhere. 

Making sure they didn't miss any spot to look at but unfortunately Henry wasn’t anywhere. Kathryn made Regina sit on the couch and decided to give her a little break. She gave her a glass of water to calm her down a bit. 

"I'll call the police ok? We’ll find him. He’s just a baby he can't disappear all of a sudden" with those words Regina gasp and turned her head to look at the book at the counter. She didn't want to think that the book got her baby but where else could her baby go? Kathryn taps her shoulder. 

"I’m just going to call the police, ok?” she walked out with her phone in her hand. Regina run to the counter the carelessly grabbed the book as she run to Henry’s room with it before yelling at it saying. 

"Where’s henry! Damn it, tell me where's Henry! Or else I'll close this book!" she screamed in frustration and she spots a blank page quiet similar on the type of page on the book by Henry’s pillow on the crib. Then a picture appeared Emma was there looking sad while holding a baby boy, Henry. Then words appeared at the bottom of the picture. 

"I’m sorry."


	4. Hunting for Henry

Regina stared at the words and at Emma tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"WHY! I didn't do anything to you, why take my baby?!" Regina yelled in frustration. 

"The book just did it. I don’t know how or why I'm really sorry" words appeared and then change again 

"Henry is alright and well... Safe here, don’t worry" Emma said trying to calm Regina but apparently it only made things worst. 

"ALRIGHT? SAFE? DON'T WORRY? My baby is trapped inside a god damn book and I don’t know how to get him out of there! Is that how safe is to you?!" Regina slammed her palm down to the counter. 

"I’m sorry, I know this is hard for you but I was just assuring you that he is alright.” Emma was still cradling the sleeping baby. Regina sigh deeply then wiped her tears.

"How am I supposed to get you two out of there?" 

"I told you I don’t know. The book just did it the same way it got me inside of it."  
Reading those words Regina had the sudden urge to burn the book but she tried not to let the anger consume her. It took a lot of some moment before she speaks again. 

"Is he really safe there? Are you two safe? Will nothing really bad happen to him other than being stuck there?" Regina asked. 

Then words appeared at the bottom again.   
"Yes"   
"Okay. Please look after him. Don’t let anything bad happen to him please. I'll just search for a way to get you guys out of there. Okay?" Regina said, her voice a bit hoarse from the sudden yelling. 

"I promise you, nothing will happen to Henry" the image of Emma started moving to place her lips on top of Henry’s forehead. 

"Thank you and I’m sorry for yelling at you and.” But she immediately stopped when she saw the words on the book changed again. "Apology accepted, now please go and search for Henry and I way out of this thing" Emma smiled. 

Kathryn then entered the house again and the book turned blank once again.

"Okay, I called the police and they said they will send someone to check this out and will be here any now" Regina just nodded then sits at the couch not bothering telling Kathryn to call them back and tell them not to bother any more but she doesn’t know how will she explain to Kathryn what is happening. Kathryn sat beside Regina putting her hands on her knee to show her support. Regina was thinking hard on how to take the two out of the book and should she tell Kathryn about what really happened to Henry. However her first move will have to be on getting rid of the police and Kathryn so she can research and if things turn out worst maybe she can ask Kathryn for help. That is if Kathryn would even believe her. 

She sigh again.

"Hey! Regina, Come on snap out of it! I know you're worried, I am too. But you can't just lose your focus and stare into nothing! Be strong for Henry!"

"Oh what were you saying? I’m sorry I was just thinking." Kathryn sighs and pats her knee. 

"It’s okay, just be strong. We’ll find him" just then there was a knock on the door.   
So Kathryn went to open it and it was the police. 

The police talked to Regina and asked what happen before Kathryn shows up at the door and she told them everything except for the book of course. They search everywhere even the outside but no Henry was found.   
The police promise to call if they ever find the baby or if ever they may have any progress about this case and went off. 

"It’s getting late you should go home" Regina told Kathryn. 

"I know but I don't want to leave you. I know this is hard for you. Let me stay here until we find Henry." 

"I’m sorry but I just really need some time alone right now. I'll call you tomorrow" Kathryn sigh as she stands up. "Okay, Okay... Just don't forgot to eat. Also you know you can always call me if you need a friend" 

"I will thank you Kathryn, take care" she escorted her out of the house. Then grabbed the book and bring it up to her room. She placed it beside her on her bed, while she started searching anything related to people being sucked, trapped or even kidnapped by a book and for any possible way to get out of said book.

She ended up staying up until morning since mostly things that showed was fiction and advertisements about books. Of course this was expected, she doubted anyone was suck into a book and got out before or something like this happened.

Frustration building up more and more again inside of her but she isn't planning on giving up. She intends to go back to the book store and asked them where they got this book from. She has no intention of sleeping and so she just sits on top of her bed waiting for it to be morning so she could go to the store.   
She notices that Emma appeared to the book again. "Please rest for a while. You need at least a little bit of sleep" and then some words were added. "So you can search and think properly" As much as she didn’t want to she knows she needs to. "Alright, I'll try to take a nap. Thank you for your concern, Miss Swan" she gave her a small smile laying down on the bed and closing her eye. Exhausted from the day she had she immediately fell asleep.


	5. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took awhile to finish the chapter. still short, sorry. been busy trying to fix myself up.

As Regina twist and turn during her sleep; Emma was busy trying to make baby Henry stop crying. “I hope the book has any plan on how I’m going feed this child.” As she thought that, a bag of baby food and diapers appears in front of her as she her grip on the baby tightened a bit from the surprise that she felt from the things materializing in front of her not yet used to it after being stuck in there for almost 5 years now but who’s counting certainly not her as she glance at the wall behind her that has markings of how many days has passed since she was trapped in there.

Her first day being trapped in the book was like hell. She keeps on shouting and shouting but it only echoes and she only hears herself. When it’s exactly 9am on her watch food appears in front of her same when it strikes 1pm and 7pm. Her being stuck inside the book does nothing on her clock since it doesn’t run out of battery life or her physical appearance. She still looks the same as she did when she first was sucked in it. 

Henry started to cry and that made her flashback stop so she cradle him to make him sleep. While Emma was trying to make Henry fall asleep Regina gave up trying have pretense on falling asleep because all she could think about is her baby boy in the care of another woman that’s not her.  
Tears fell from her cheeks as she realize that she misses her boy so much. She grab the book and placed it beside her on the bed. The blank pages of the book started to fill up with the image of Emma sleeping on a couch with baby Henry sleeping in her arms securely. A small smile was trying to creep on her face as she stares at the image wanting to be there with them so badly, wanting to hold her baby and to know the woman holding her baby. She doesn’t realized that she suddenly fell asleep while staring from Emma and Henry sleeping by the couch image.

Emma opens her eyes slowly and saw that the book was showing their image of her and the baby sleeping to Regina as she sleeps through the mirror that’s near Regina’s bed. She smiles at the image of Regina sleeping; a little drool by the side of her mouth makes her look so cute while trying not to move to not wake up the baby. She slowly closes her eyes again sleeping engraving the image of Regina sleeping in her mind.


	6. Taking Prisoners

As soon as Regina wakes up from the restless sleep that she had, the white cotton page of the book stares back at her, she immediately saw that the image of Emma and Henry by the couch is already gone. She gently runs her fingers at the soft paper that stares at her she slowly grabs the cover of the book thinking of closing it but then suddenly the clear pages has ink stains that reads “don’t close the book if you still want to see your kid and the woman caring for your child”. Regina’s eyes widen at the written words that’s in front of her. She immediately grabs her phone and took a picture of the page that has those words. She sent it to Kathryn and suddenly her phone started to ring.

“What the hell Regina?!” a loud yell from the speaker of the phone could be heard.  
“That book has taken a woman and your kid as its hostages” Kathryn said after yelling.  
“Yeah I can see that Kat” Regina whispered not wanting to let Kathryn hear her weakness over the phone.  
“Maybe you should go back to the store to see if the person who sold you the book knows something about it” Kathryn suggested.  
“I will do that I just need awhile to clear my head from everything that’s happening” Regina said.

After talking for a bit more with Kathryn to calm herself before she goes to the store that sold her the book. She started getting ready the book not leaving her sight for a minute. She called Henry’s nanny Ruby to look at the book while she go to the mysterious bookstore that sold the book. After telling Ruby the story about the book taking Henry in with a woman (Emma) still inside the book she quickly went on her mission to get some clues on how she can take back her baby boy and in addition take Emma out of the book. Ruby didn’t quite believe it until Regina went out of the apartment and a woman carrying a baby and words suddenly appear in front of the blank page saying.

“Where’s Regina going and who are you?”   
Ruby gasps in surprise at the magical thing that happened in front of her. She notices that the baby does in fact look like Henry and is trying to reach for her. 

“Umm… I’m Henry’s nanny and Regina’s going to a bookstore to get some clue on how to get you guys out of the book.” Ruby said after shaking off the surprise.

“Oh… ” was the last word that appeared of the book before Emma and Henry slowly disappeared.


	7. The Bookstore

Meanwhile at the bookstore Regina went directly to the person who sold her the book, it was an old woman in her early 80’s; she had silvery white curly hair and was wearing a cherry red flowery dress skin as white as pearl wrinkles covers by thick makeup.   
“Hi” Regina said as she approached the lady.  
“Hello dear, how may I help you?” the old lady said.  
“You see I b-bought this book from this bookstore a day ago” Regina started as she show the picture of the book to the old lady.  
“Oh yes I remember that book” the lady said something in her posture and attitude changes that Regina made a mental note off.  
“Well the book apparently is magical and it took my son inside it with another person already inside it” Regina whispered so low that the old lady almost didn’t hear.  
“I’m sorry dear but I think that’s not possible. Magic doesn’t exist” the lady responded stiffly as she slowly guided Regina to the door of the shop.  
“Please…If you know something about it just please tell me so I can get my son back” tears run down Regina’s cheeks as she begs and holds tightly to the old lady.   
The old lady tries to get Regina’s grip off of her and calmly says “I’m sorry dear I don’t know what you’re talking about.” This suddenly made Regina frustrated and suspicious of the way the old lady is acting.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about!!" she shouted taking her stand.  
“I’m calling the police dear, I really don’t know what you're talking about" the old lady said hesitantly as she sighed, sadly.   
“Fine! I’ll go but if anything happens to my baby and that woman it’ll be in your conscience” Regina says defeated as she leave the store willingly not noticing a note that the old lady slipped inside her purse.


	8. -

Regina opened her apartment door and saw Ruby staring at the book so hard that if she has laser vision the book maybe in flames right now.   
“Hey Ruby” Regina greeted as she closed the door and placed her purse by the table nearest to her still not noticing the small piece of paper sticking out with the word “True Love”. The note was blown away and slipped out through the crack below the door and is lost.  
Ruby was startled a little since she was focusing so much on the book. “Oh hey Regina, umm did you find anything from your trip?” she asked.   
“I got nothing useful from the owner” Regina sighed as she sat down on the couch where Ruby is. As she was doing that the pages of the book started to have images again and written words appear “Welcome back Regina” It says as Emma and Henry looks at her smiling.  
Ruby gasps “Oh my God!... it wasn’t my imagination. There really is a woman and Henry in the book.  
Regina patted Ruby’s leg and nodded.   
“Hey Emma, How’s Henry?” Regina said toward the book but facing away from it since she doesn’t want Emma to realize that she has been crying a lot and that she has bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had last night. 

“Henry’s fine but he does miss his mom’s arms cradling him.” Emma words appeared in the pages.   
“I went to the store and talked to the old lady that sold me the book and she said she doesn’t know anything to help us Emma” Regina said defeated her head hanging low.   
“It’s alright Regina we’ll find a way to get Henry back to you” Emma said trying to play it safe and not bring down Regina’s spirit in having her baby back to her. 

Ruby’s eyes shifted from the book to Regina. She hasn’t seen this side of Regina. The Regina she knows is full of life and so hard ass and never gives up. The Regina beside her is so vulnerable and she thinks that if she place her hand on her shoulder she’ll break like a fragile glass. She cleared her throat to get both Regina’s attention and the woman’s attention.   
“Oh I forgot to tell you Emma, Meet Henry’s nanny Ruby.” Regina said once she noticed that Ruby was still there with them.  
“Yeah I met her earlier but just for a second. Sorry about that Ruby I was just expecting Regina didn’t mean to disappear immediately to you” Emma said.  
Regina and Ruby suddenly look at each other thinking did we just hear Emma’s voice? They blinked once twice before Ruby asked “Um can you try talking again Emma?”  
“Uh Sure?” They heard it loud and clear this time.   
“This is great we can hear you! The words doesn’t need to appear from the book anymore” Regina exclaimed.   
“Really?! You can hear my voice?” Emma said in wonderment.   
“Yes and its quite beautiful” Regina said and blushed a little realizing what she has said while Ruby nodded.  
“Okay, I’m going to get going and if you need any help in finding a solution to this you can call me anytime” Ruby said as she gets up from the couch and headed straight from the door.   
“See you later Ruby”  
“Okay, thank you again Ruby”  
Both Regina and Emma said at the same time and Ruby just chuckled as she gets out of the apartment.   
Ruby noticed the note outside of the apartment and just pocketed it.  
Inside the apartment Regina laid down on the sofa as her eyes drifted shut from all the crying she has done that day.   
Meanwhile Emma was just staring at Regina her heart thundering inside her chest hard thinking how kind and how beautiful Regina is trying to help her get out of the book not only for Henry’s sake but also for her. Emma smiles a bit knowing that she has a crush on the mother of the child she is caring for at the moment.   
When Emma was done admiring the sleeping form of Regina. She gently feed Henry since he is starting to get hungry at the moment.   
As Regina sleep she dreamt of Henry and herself playing in a lawn in front of a beautiful white manor and her dream version looked at someone lovingly by the porch of the manor. She can only a tall figure of a woman with yellow blonde hair with arms crossed in front of her looking at them. The face of the figure is blocked by a bright light.


	9. Chapter 9

With each day that has passed, Regina still could not find anything about the book made her feel more hopeless. She just wanted to hug henry and be with her child already. Meanwhile being able to hear Emma's voice was driving her crazy. It is like a melody that she would like to hear repeatedly and of course, she wanted to get that poor girl out of that book as well. 

"Still no luck" Ruby slowly said as she put the book down but Regina ripped off that thick book, about myths. All she had been doing is still trying to search for something that she hoped will give at least a bit of clue. 

"Regina. Please calm down. Breaking down right now is not going to help you," Emma said as she cradle henry who is sleeping. "Then what will help me Emma?! Tell me!" Regina sobbed as she cover her face. "It’s been almost a month since that book took henry. I have to get him back! I have to get you two out! And these shits aren't helping me!" 

"I’m sorry..." Emma said, as she herself did not know what else to say. 

"Ruby. Please look after them. I need to get some fresh air. "Regina said as she walked away and took her car keys. "What? Regina!" Ruby tried to call out for her but she was ignored. 

 

Regina drove around until she stopped at some park, she sat on the swing while drinking a beer as she cried, losing hope. The old lady appeared that startled her. 

“Wh... What do you want?” Regina scoffed at the old lady. "Just leave me if you have nothing good to say." she was not a rude person but at times like this she did not really care about anything anymore. 

"That cursed book, took my son..." The old lady said as she held back her tears. While Emma had dropped her beer and her eyes are wide, open. "What...?" 

"My son helps me at the shop, and he found that book. He got fond of it for no reason until one day he disappeared, his pregnant wife saw the book and saw his husband there. we did every research we can.... but it led us only to ' that books been taking people'. It doesn't have any solution."

Regina could not believe what she was hearing right now and was too speechless. "We kept the book since I can still see my son, talk to him somehow. He and his wife can still talk and their excitement for having the baby is still there so we tried living like that. Until the time came when she was on her 9th month and was ready to give birth into a beautiful girl. The... Book stopped showing my son, Until one night a message appeared...”

“Your husband's life is now mine. However, if you want, I will give you a chance to be with him. Join him; he has missed you so much"

"I told that silly girl not to do it. But she did... She loved my son so much that she did let the book take her and her unborn child. After that… they never showed up again...” She was crying so hard by now and so was Regina realizing that the fate of henry might end up the same. "If... If my suspicions are correct... maybe, the girl you are talking about who is already trapped there... is my grandchild... "  
After talking to the old woman, Regina drove back in a confused state. She groggily walked into her home and collapsed onto the bed her face still wet with tears. She looked around only to glimpse the cursed book sitting on the edge of her bed. In a mad flash, she grabbed it and shouted at it “WHY DID YOU TAKE HENRY! JUST TAKE ME IN TOO IF YOU’RE NOT GONNA GIVE HIM BACK!” as she finished saying the last word a blinding light shone from the book. She tried to scream repeatedly but not one sound escaped her lips. Her vision faded into black and she passed out.


End file.
